


7 Years

by LiteralTrashFor_Everything



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adult Akabane Karma, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Class 3 E Shenanigans, Embarrassed Akabane Karma, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Irina is Like a Mom, Karasuma is Like a Dad, Nostalgia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reminiscing, Sad, Spoilers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiteralTrashFor_Everything/pseuds/LiteralTrashFor_Everything
Summary: Unspoken words ring in the air around the old school building, leaving two long-lost friends to bask in the pain they left behind seven years ago.  Some things are better left unsaid, but some need to be spoken through the silence before the wounds can finally be mended.***Warning!  This will contain spoilers for the ending of Assassination Classroom!****
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. Truth or Dare

Seven years ago the world lost the best teacher to ever live on this Earth. I knew that better than most, along with the rest of my classmates who'd gone through the challenges of class 3-E with me. It was hard. That first year after his death we all had to face a world where Koro-sensei wasn't there to teach us how to go into high school. Sure, we had his overly explicit books on life, but it wasn't anything compared to hearing it in his voice.

Over the years, my classmates and I slowly drifted apart. I was certain it was the last thing Koro-sensei would have wanted, but it was hard to stay together after everything that'd happened. There was the memory of his death engraved in all our heads. It bonded us together in a way that would never be broken, but it's also what pulled us apart.

It was hard to face people who shared the same painful memories as you did. The people who, for a year, had become akin to a family.

Of course, every year we had our meeting at the old school building where we'd clean the place off, occasionally goof off. But in the end, we'd part ways and not speak for the remainder of the year. Leaving the mountain left an ache in my chest that became harder and harder to face each time. None of us ever mentioned Koro-sensei when we went. It was something that had been bubbling up for seven years, and yet no one spoke a word about our sensei. It was just easier to try to forget him like the rest of the world had.

I suppose that's why I'm out here, staring up at the moon while smoking a cigarette that burned in my lungs. I lay on the grass of the mountain, grass that had grown out since last year when Okajima had last mowed it. Tomorrow we'd repeat our routine. Those of us with time would show up to clean the place up and make it just as good as last time.

And we wouldn't talk about sensei.

I wished we would. We all needed to, yet it was still so hard even after seven years. So I figured it'd be easier to come lay beneath the stars and the mended moon to speak to Koro-sensei myself. Honestly, he must be so disappointed to see me here, smoking a cigarette in the dark, by myself.

"Sorry, sensei," I mumbled, "I shouldn't have picked up the habit."

There was no response other than the chirping crickets. I took another drag from the cigarette and blew out the smoke. I didn't visit the school as much as I'd like to. Only once a year, and even then, I skipped out two years ago. I was tempted to do the same this year, but I knew Koro-sensei would have been upset.

_Still trying not to disappoint him, even seven years after his death. Always the goody-two-shoes, (Y/n)._

"Didn't expect to find a hobo outside the school," spoke an all-too-familiar voice.

I let my eyes drift from the night sky to the person who'd joined me. Karma Akabane stood a few feet away, hands stuffed lazily in the pockets of his jeans. He wore a black t-shirt, since it was a summer night. His crimson hair was parted to the left, oddly neat considering his personality. The last time I'd seen Karma he still didn't have the energy to do anything with his hair.

"Karma, what're you doing out there?" I moved to sit up on my elbows.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered.

With a grunt, he sat in the grass beside me. He reached over me, snatching the cigarette from my fingers and taking a long drag. He blew out the smoke, handed it back, and laid back with his arms behind his head.

"Didn't know you smoked," he commented casually.

I couldn't help the snort that escaped me.

"Says the man who just stole a drag. I didn't know you smoked either."

Mercury eyes drifted toward my face. I'd almost believed that Karma had become a normal man, until a smirk stretched across his lips and he reached up to pinch my cheek.

"Right~ Isn't the bad boy supposed to be the one caught smoking on school grounds, not the goody-two-shoes?" he taunted.

I put out the cigarette the heel of my shoe. I stuffed the dead bud into my pocket (can't litter, that'd be bad) and laid back beside him. I looked away from his annoyingly attractive face and up at the stars.

"Yeah, yeah. Live it up while you can, devil boy." I teased.

Karma laughed beside me. His gaze drifted back up toward the stars. We fell into a blissful silence, staring up at the moon. For some of us, despite the moon having gone back to it's previous shape, it was a constant reminder of our sensei. I had a feeling Karma was one of the 'us'.

We were always alike in some matters.

"You think he'd be yelling at us right now for laying out in the grass in the middle of the night?" Karma chuckled.

Of course Karma would be the man to bring up the forbidden topic. I didn't have to guess who the 'he' was in his question. Oddly enough, rather than the pain that often came with bringing up Koro-sensei there was just a warm bloom in my chest as I imagined the octopus yelling at us.

"Yeah, he totally would." I answered. "He'd probably assume we were doing something dirty."

"And he'd go all pink like he used to," Karma added.

"Or white from mortification." I said.

"And he'd be screaming but probably taking pictures to add to his 'seven-year-anniversary-since-graduation' book."

"Then I'd be all embarrassed and you'd be totally chill because you're annoying like that, and Nakamura-chan would be giving us shit about it."

Karma laughed. I did too. Karma was annoyingly easy to talk to anything about. I hadn't seen him in two years, yet here we were lying in the grass reminiscing about Koro-sensei and our classmates.

"Are you gonna be there tomorrow?" I asked, the question having been burning in my mind since he got here.

Karma sighed.

"I'm gonna try, but work's busy."

The tone in his voice gave away his disappointment. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was still staring up at the sky. Karma was so painfully handsome, especially now with his features lit up by the moonlight. I would swear that he'd become even more handsome since graduation. He probably had a girlfriend, a model most likely, and a stupid penthouse with a fancy long-haired German Shepard.

I tore my gaze from him. Rather than the sky, I turned my head the opposite direction of Karma and focused on the grass. I fiddled with a long strand of grass, twisting it around my finger and tugging it out of the ground.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Karma suddenly piped up.

I snorted.

"Are you still five-years-old?" I teased.

Karma sat up. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and tugged me into a sitting position. I rolled my eyes, but allowed it. I'd get sucked into this game even if I didn't want to play.

"Mentally, yes. Physically, I'm sexy." he stated.

"Sexy isn't an age, dumbass."

"You're just jealous. Now, truth or dare?" Karma smirked.

Yeah, I wasn't about to pick dare for my first choice when it came to Karma. He's a bastard, a literal devil. I was tempted to just pick truth the whole time, but I knew he'd eventually force me to pick dare. Still, the first choice wouldn't hurt to be truth.

"Truth, Akabane," I answered, mimicking his smirk.

Karma groaned, throwing his head back.

"Damn, I didn't have a truth planned. Alright. . ." He hummed. "Have you had sex in the last seven years?"

Of course he'd pop it off with a dirty one. Ever the horny teenager was Karma Akabane.

"You ‘betcha."

Karma raised a brow. "Really? With who?"

"Truth only counts as one question. My turn," I smirked, poking his nose, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

If I ever doubted that this was Karma before, I certainly didn't now. I tapped my chin in thought, pretending to think about a dare. Of course, I already had one planned. It'd be better regarding my fate if I chose an easy one first. Then maybe I'd be lucky and the stupid devil would go easy on me.

"I dare you to draw penises on every window pane of the school." I challenged.

Karma snorted. He stood up, stretching is long arms into the air.

"Weak dare, but I'll bite." he chuckled.

I stood up, following him toward the building. Just as I dared him, he began drawing penises on every pane of the fogged up windows. What'd make it even better is that when the fog faded, no one would know until they fogged up again. Karma must've been equally amused because he occasionally snorted as he drew.

Soon enough, every window around the building had male genitalia drawn onto every pane. Of course, I'd even helped. Somehow it'd even turned into a contest with who could draw the most detailed penis. Karma won. We laughed, heading back to our spot in the grass.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Karma asked, plopping himself back onto the grass.

For a moment, he suddenly looked younger, like the Karma I'd known back in junior high. His hair had fallen out of the gel holding it in place, making a few strands of red hair fall in front of his face. His eyes glowed with a familiar mischievousness and his sharper canine teeth seemed to shine in the moonlight as he grinned.

I urged the pounding in my heart to go away. "Dare."

"I dare you to leave your bra somewhere in the school building until tomorrow." Karma's answer was immediate. Of course he'd probably had it planned since the first round.

"You're obnoxious," I said, standing up.

"It's a talent, really," he answered.

I rolled my eyes, smiling. I slipped my hands beneath the back of my shirt and unclasped my bra. Lucky for me, Karma had no clue that I'd chosen a lacey set. So, when I pulled it out from beneath my shirt, I could see his cheeks redden just slightly.

I waved the bra in front of his face, a smirk on my lips. Then, I turned away and started strolling toward the building. Getting in was no problem. I whipped out a bobby pin from my pocket and picked the lock. Karma followed along behind me.

When I entered the building I was hit with a harsh wave of nostalgia. It smelled the same as when we'd come here every day as junior high students; dusty, papery, but faintly like oak wood. I walked in the direction of the old classroom. Floor boards creaked beneath our feet. I peeked into every room we passed, searching for a good place to hide my bra for someone to find it tomorrow. If I was lucky, it'd be me before anyone else arrived. Alas, I was never that lucky so it'd probably be Okajima or Maehara.

Ultimately, I could find no better place than our old homeroom. The desks were covered in a layer of dust. They were in the exact same spots as when we'd used to sit in them. My feet immediately took me to my old desk. There was still a small octopus drawn on the surface of the wood; in red ink from a pen I’d stolen from Nagisa, right on the left corner from our last day of class. I remembered drawing it during one of Bitch-sensei's boring lectures. I carefully trailed my fingers over the drawing.

When I turned around, Karma had ventured off toward his desk. It looked so small now compared to his height. He reached into the space inside the desk, and pulled out an old, strawberry milk carton.

"Hah, still here." he smirked.

"You're disgusting." I stated.

"It’s empty. Honestly, I left it here to see how long it'd last before someone took it out. I didn’t expect it to last seven years," he snorted.

"Why does that sound like such a Karma thing to do," I snickered.

I walked to his desk. He stuffed the carton back into the desk and wiped his dusty hands on his jeans. I stuffed my bra into the space of his desk.

"There, found the perfect place." I smirked at him.

Karma eyed me. "In my desk? Seriously?"

"Yeah. If your milk carton lasted so long in there, then my bra should be safely undiscovered come tomorrow morning." I said.

"Sure, until pervert Okajima sniffs it out and throws away my prized milk carton in the process. Find somewhere else," Karma huffed.

"No way. You told me to find a place and I did. Now sit your ass down so we can continue our game."

Karma groaned. He sat down at his desk, though he sat with his legs to the side. I found it funny that he couldn't quite fit his long legs beneath the desk. I took my place in Itona's old desk and propped my feet up on the surface.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

The red headed man huffed.

"Dare, obviously."

Yeah, I knew he'd say that, but I still wanted to ask the traditional question. Never once had I ever heard Karma Akabane choose truth. I leaned back in the seat.

"I dare you to hang your boxers on the flagpole outside."

Karma's eyes narrowed. I was not intimidated, only letting my smirk stretch wider as I stared back into his fierce mercury gaze.

"Is this payback for the time I stole Terasaka's boxers and flew them on the flagpole? Because it was hilarious back then when it was _Terasaka_." he growled, but I knew he was still playing.

"Okay, fine, fine," I snickered. "You're right, it isn't as funny as when Terasaka was the one being tortured. Hm. . . I dare you to draw every person from our class on the board."

"Your dares are lame," he stated, standing.

"My last one was great. You're just a pussy."

Karma's eyes snapped toward me. They narrowed. Then, his hands were quickly undoing the belt around his waist.

"H-Hey, quit it! I was just giving you shit! Don't strip in front of me!" I yelped.

In my momentary moment of distraction, I lost my balance and felt my chair begin to tip backwards. I jolted, trying to reach the desk before I hit the floor. A hand grabbed my wrist, tugging me forward. The legs of the chair were once again safely on the ground. I stared at Karma's face, which was suddenly a lot closer than before. His large hand held my wrist, much gentler now that I was safely sitting.

Karma's eyes burned into mine. They were much more beautiful up close, like pools of gold rather than sharp mercury. He smelled like strawberry and sandalwood, with a lingering smell of grass.

"Idiot." He broke the silence, though his voice was hushed as he spoke.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"I can't believe you caught me." I stated.

"Tch, as if I'd let myself get rusty just because we're not assassins anymore." His hand released my wrist.

I knew. I'd taken mental notes of how fit he'd kept himself from the second he arrived. It was obvious beneath his t-shirt, and the sleeves were short enough to show muscular biceps. Besides, I knew Karma well-enough to know that he'd never let himself get fat and lazy.

"Right. I'm sure you've go to a private gym every morning at 5:00 AM sharp," I teased.

"As much as I'd like to show off how much better I am than everyone else, I do my workouts in the comfort of my very own home," he chuckled.

"Of course, rich boy."

Karma's eyes drifted away as he chuckled. We fell once more into a blissful silence. He moved to buckle up his half-undone pants.

"Alright, time to summon my inner artist. Here goes nothing." He went to the front of the classroom. He grabbed a piece of chalk, and I watched the way he loosely sketched people from our class.

Of course, being Karma, it was a bunch of the ugliest sketches ever. I had a feeling he was secretly talented at art and was trying to make them ugly. I couldn't help my snickers as he even wrote their obnoxious code-names from our training session many years ago. How he managed to remember them all, I had no idea. He drew Nagisa as a little mouse, even going into detail by adding a little skirt.

"You're cruel," I commented.

"I know."

Karma's next drawing was me. He maneuvered his body to hide his art from my view by blocking it with his body. I puffed up my cheeks and pouted.

"I wanna see it!" I whined.

"Wait a sec," he answered, intently focused on the drawing.

As curious was I was, I decided to listen to the red-head for once. I expected him to draw me as something humiliating, probably adding my bra for the embarrassment effect.

When he moved, however, what was there was entirely unexpected. He'd drawn a small kitten, with big, innocent eyes. Beside it was a little devil, holding a spear that was pointed at the rest of the class, as if it were protecting the kitten. Beside the kitten was my old code name, 'Kitten eyes', while the devil had Karma's code-name scribbled beside it 'Semi-senioritis'. Behind the two drawings stood Koro-sensei with flailing tentacles.

A distant grin spread across my face. I rested my chin in my palm, staring at the drawing for a while. Karma put the chalk down and wiped his hands on his pants. He returned to his seat beside me, eyeing the drawing. I couldn't look away from it. It was so. . . perfect. So like our class back then and I was certain it'd all still be fitting for today. It took up the whole expanse of the board, and he’d even taken care to add Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei.

"You're amazing, Karma," I mumbled, my heartstrings tugging with a pain that I'd long been ignoring.

When I looked at his face, I was surprised to see a sad expression there, likely matching my own. He had a sad smile, the same one he and the rest of us wore on our graduation day after Koro-sensei's death. Once again, he looked like the Karma from junior high. Like the one we all saw on that last day, letting his emotion show over his tough guy exterior.

"He'd be sad, I think," I finally spoke, turning away to look back at the chalk board. "He'd be sad that we all split apart and stopped talking."

It was the first time I'd expressed my true feelings.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Karma leaned back in his seat, letting his head fall back to stare up at the ceiling. "Y'know, he really thought we were gonna get married."

I fell silent. Yes, he did. He'd even drawn an entire manga about it in my yearbook. Karma and I had dated back in junior high, but graduation day took a lot of things from us and our relationship was one of them. It was a mutual split, both of us scared of our futures ripping us apart and ruining things for good.

Now, here we were sitting in our old classroom, reminiscing about a relationship long since passed. I wished life had taken us all in the direction Koro-sensei had planned. Mostly, it had. But there were pieces missing to the full puzzle that I wished I could find and place back where they belong.

So, now we both sat here, silent as we imagined a future that could've been, but wasn't.


	2. Back Again

The next day was sunny and hot. I woke up exhausted and bleary. It took me a good few minutes to process the fact that my phone alarm was ringing, and another few minutes for me to drag myself out of bed. I got dressed in a tired haze, recalling the night before. Right. . . I'd been with Karma. We'd hung out until about 2:00 AM. Not my smartest choice, since I was fully aware of the fact that I'd have to be up at 6:00 AM to head to the school.

Part of me debated on skipping. I doubted many of us would be there. Over the years, less and less of us started going.

_No, you have to. For Koro-sensei._

And for myself, I figured. I didn't want to let sensei down anymore than I already had. Besides, seeing even just a few of my classmates would make it worth while. Maybe Hayami-chan would be there. . .

I got dressed in a tank top and shorts, fully aware that I'd be working today. I pulled my hair back and slipped on some sneakers. Out in the kitchen, my cat Soba waited for me to feed him. I poured a bit of food in his bowl, then went to make myself some toast. The kitchen was small, definitely not luxurious. There were old burns on the counters from the previous owners' recklessness. The rest of the apartment was slightly better, though not much. Still, it was a roof over my head and that was good enough for me.

I nabbed my keys from the counter and headed out, careful to lock the door behind me. I avoided using the broken elevator and headed straight for the stairs. Soon enough, I was outside in the heat, heading to get to my train. I ate my toast as I walked. Better to get it eaten and finished now than when I was hiking up the mountain.

The train ride was short. I lived close to the old school, partially for the convenience and partially so it wouldn't be as difficult for me to avoid going to our yearly meetings. I stepped off the train. My feet immediately took me in the direction of the mountain, without even needing to think much about it. It was natural, almost. I came to the school as often as I could (which frankly wasn't much), usually at night. The mountain had the best view of the stars. Still, the loneliness of visiting my old junior high was beginning to wear me down, especially after last night.

The mountain was no easier to climb than any other time. In fact, it almost seemed worse thanks to the blaring heat. Should've put on sunscreen, and probably a hat of some sort that could protect my poor face from the sun. Too late now. If I was lucky maybe Isogai would have brought some sunscreen. He always seemed to have things like that handy. Always the 'mom' of the class, in a sense.

"(Y/n)!" a voice called from behind me.

I turned, using my hand to block the sunlight from my face as I looked at the person who'd called for me. A smile immediately formed on my face.

"Kayano! I didn't expect to see you," I said.

The brown-haired girl smiled. "I wasn't sure if I'd make it! Man, this mountain hike still sucks."

I snorted, turning to continue up the mountain with her at my side.

"That's an understatement. It gets worse the older we get," I huffed.

Kayano hummed in agreement. We fell into a comfortable silence. Well. . . Silence being the sound of our panting and the chirping of crickets. Mostly, it was my panting. I hadn't kept myself in good enough of shape since graduating, apparently.

"Have you seen anyone else yet?" Kayano asked.

I shook my head.

"Not yet. I'm not sure how many of us will be there this year."

I knew who she was hoping to see. Nagisa. Frankly, I'd like to see the blue-haired boy too. It was hard for him though, and we both knew that. He was just as dedicated as Koro-sensei in regards to being a teacher. Not many of us had heard much from Nagisa these days, save for maybe a birthday text or a Christmas card.

I couldn't blame her for wanting to see Nagisa, even after all these years. I felt the same way about Karma. But we both knew better than to chase our hearts over our brains. Oh what a life. . .

The heat almost seemed worse at the top of the mountain. Still, it was unbelievably beautiful up here, as always. There was no one else around, just the two of us. I let out a small hum, recalling the night before when I'd been here with Karma. It'd only been a few hours, but the building suddenly felt so different. It glowed with memories of our junior high years. Kayano had what I suspected to be a similar expression to my own.

"It feels exactly the same as all those years ago," Kayano said.

"Yeah, it really does," I murmured.

We walked toward the doors. I tugged at them, despite knowing full-well that they were locked since I had been the one to lock them last night. I reached into my pocket for my bobby pin. Kayano let out a laugh.

"Are you in that big of a rush to get inside? Isogai will be here soon with the key," she said.

I let out a nervous laugh. Yes, I was in a rush to get inside. I wanted to get my damn bra out of Karma's desk before Okajima sniffed it out. Plus, Karma was right, if the pervert found my bra then he'd definitely throw away Karma's disgusting milk carton. If that happened, who knows what the red-headed devil would do to me.

"Well. . . I'm kind of in a rush?" I said awkwardly.

Kayano gave me a confused eyebrow raise. I wasn't really all that interested in explaining the situation to Kayano. She'd definitely think something dirty was going on instead of a fairly innocent game of truth or dare. Thankfully, I was saved by someone calling for us.

"Kayano! (L/n)!" Isogai's voice called.

We both turned around. Much to my surprise, I saw more than just Isogai approaching the school. Maehara, Chiba, Hayumi, Okajima, and a bunch of others were walking toward us, all wearing wide grins. Immediately, grins spread across mine and Kayano's faces as well.

"Oh man, I really wasn't expecting this many of us to show up!" Isogai chirped, grinning.

"Yeah, and our celebrity of the group, too!" Maehara laughed.

"Hey, guys!" Kayano greeted, beaming.

We approached the group, exchanging hugs and greetings. Once all the pleasantries were finished, we all turned to Isogai. He tossed up the keys, grinning.

"Alright, let's get this place up to code!" he said, strolling toward the doors.

I smirked.

"Ever the class president, I see." I teased.

"Hey, you're the ones who wanted me to hold onto the keys." he chuckled, unlocking the doors.

All of us were quick to get to work. I had completely forgotten about nabbing my bra from the desk, falling into line with joking around with Maehara instead. I swept the dusty floors of the hallways, a distant smile on my face. Mine and Karma's footprints were left from the night before. Thankfully, nobody else seemed to notice them. I swept them away before anyone could question me.

"Did some teenagers come prank us?" Hara called from the homeroom. "There's. . . drawings on all the windows!"

I almost snorted. I peeked through the doorway, seeing her and Kataoka scrubbing at the panes. I resisted the urge to laugh, getting back to work. The building was as hot as it used to be when we came to our classes. We were all working hard to get the building back up to perfect shape.

I wiped sweat from my brow, walking to the homeroom as Isogai called us all in for a break. I slumped down beside him, huffing. He chuckled, tossing a tea at me. It landed on my stomach. I opened it after sitting up, taking a sip from the semi-warm liquid.

"Thanks, Isogai," I said.

The others joined us. We all got our own drinks, enjoying the taste of them in a blissful silence. The floor was swept and mopped to perfection, so we all decided to sit on the floor.

I listened to them talk about our classmates who hadn't joined us. They seemed to know a lot more about our other classmates than I did. I hadn't kept in contact with really any of them, at least not outside of our yearly meeting. I tapped at the top of the can in my hands, biting my bottom lip.

It wasn't long before we were back to work. I washed the outside panes, wiping away at the precious genitalia drawings that Karma and I had left behind.

"Yo, did you hear about Karma? He passed the National Civil Service Exam with flying colors." Maehara stated.

"I'm not surprised. Good luck seeing him tank, right?" Chiba chuckled.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Maehara nudged my arm.

"Have you talked to Karma recently?" he asked, raising a brow.

"I guess."

There was no way I was telling them that I'd seen him last night and we ran around the building like a couple of doofuses.

"It's too bad you guys broke up," Kayano piped up, looking up at the roof of the building, "Koro-sensei really loved your relationship."

Ah, there it is. It sent the rest of us into a stuff silence. We all paused in what we were doing, replaying the name of our sensei in our heads. Nobody spoke about him anymore because this is what happened. It was hard to mention him without the pain of his loss following. Especially when it also came to the loss of the only relationship that was formed in our junior high class.

Water suddenly sprayed onto Kayano. She whipped around, yelping. Okajima grinned behind her, holding a hose in his hands. He even had the gall to let out a giggle. I smirked, grabbing my bucket of water and pouring it on his head. Kayano sprayed Okajima, who attempted to run away. He dodged behind Kataoka, causing Kayano to accidentally spray her.

"O-ka-jima. . ." Kataoka growled, turning to him with a scowl.

Okajima screamed. We all laughed. I snatched the hose from Kayano, turning to spray Maehara. He grabbed his water bucket, immediately going after Isogai. We all ran around in the grass, grinning widely and spraying one another with water.

It felt like hours had passed before we were all spread out on the grass, panting and grinning. I was drenched from head to toe, just like everyone else. I stared up at the blue sky, eyes following one of the small clouds. I imagined Koro-sensei seeing us now, laughing and joking. Sadly, the second we left this mountain then things would go back to how they were. Many of us wouldn't be back until next year. Another year would pass where we wouldn't talk about Koro-sensei.

"Looks like I missed all the fun," a voice piped up.

I turned my head. Karma stood a few yards away, leaning up against the sign to the school. He had on shorts and a t-shirt. He wore his usual grin.

"Karma!" Kayano was the first to pipe up.

I sat up from my spot on the grass. The others jumped to their feet, equally as surprised to see Karma.

"I didn't think I'd make it in time," Karma glanced at the fancy watch on his wrist with a hum.

"We're actually finished cleaning everything up," Isogai said, "we'll probably be leaving soon."

"Already?" Karma huffed. "And after I went through all the trouble of bringing guests."

We all stared at him, confusion etched across our features. Guests? Who on Earth would Karma be bringing to the school? Besides, it was just him. There was no one else with him.

That is, until I heard a loud, frustrated scream from the stairs. It was one that was very familiar, one that brought all of us to our feet. We walked to the stairs, looking down. Just a few yards down was none other than our two ex-sensei's. Bitch-sensei and Mr. Karasuma. Someone gasped from beside me, while most of us were wide-eyed in shock at seeing the two. None of us had seen them in seven years.

"Ah, look!" Irina squealed.

She jumped off Karasuma's shoulders, bounding over to us. She had the happiest expression on her face, her arms spread open wide.

"I can't believe it's really you guys!" she yelped, jumping onto Isogai and Kayano in a tight hug.

"We're the ones who should be surprised!" Fuwa stated, smiling.

An arm slithered around my shoulders. I looked up, seeing a grinning red-head. He was looking at Irina and Karasuma. I followed his gaze with a smile. We all owed Karma for this one. Frankly, it was a surprise that it had been him to bring us together with the second closest thing to parents that we ever had.

Thanks Karma.

"You're all so big!" Irina babbled, tears streaming down her face almost comically.

The blonde woman ran to each of us, kissing our faces all over and pinching our cheeks like a grandmother who hadn't seen her children in years. She came to me, arms spread open wide. She tugged me to her in a tight hug. I immediately returned it, laughing.

Irina pulled away, grabbing my cheeks and kissing my face. I scrunched up my nose.

"Okay, mom, I get it!" I said sarcastically.

Irina went to Karma. He stepped back, waving his hands. She wasn't having it though. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, narrowing her blue eyes.

"I'm greeting _all_ my kids, carrot-top!" she hissed.

Irina tugged him down to her height, pinching his cheeks. Karma rolled his mercury eyes in annoyance, but let her. Karasuma chuckled. He ruffled Karma's neatly done hair.

"I have to say that I was surprised when I suddenly had Akabane in my office telling me to come to the school," he said.

Karma fumbled to fix his hair. His cheeks were red, but whether it was from Irina's pinching or his embarrassment at being called out by Karasuma-sensei, I wasn't sure. He huffed. He didn't say anything to defend himself. I wondered if he really had any devious intentions or if he really did just miss the class being together as a group, teachers included.

"Too bad the others aren't here," Hara commented absently.

"Well. . . Actually. . ." Karma rubbed the back of his neck. "Tonight they will be. I might've called everyone to get together for a bit of a party."

"A PARTY!?" We all yelped.

Karma laughed loudly.

"Not a literal party. Just more of a get together. Hey, but Nagisa will be there too," Karma nudged Kayano with a devilish smirk.

"Karma, not to kill the mood, but why are you doing all this?" Kayano asked. "It's just surprising coming from you."

Karma blinked a few times. Everyone stared at him expectantly. Mercury eyes drifted toward me, but only for a moment. It wasn't long before they were focused on the school building.

"I guess I recently had a reminder that I lost a lot of things seven years ago," he said absently, "I'm ready to get some of them back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hadn't planned for this to become a story, but here we are with a chapter two. I get super emotional writing this honestly. Plus I had to go back and watch the last episode so I could remember what happens. I obviously am changing somethings to get it to fit into my plot, so don't expect it to fit completely in with how the show was. (Like the fact that Nakamura is technically in London)
> 
> Expect full class 3-E shenanigans in the next chapter! This will be a short story, so don't expect a lot of chapters. Honestly though, who knows. I could last minute decide to make it longer. I'm chaotic.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I know Assassination Classroom isn't as popular as it used to be, but I really want to try to revive it as much as I can!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly so proud of how this turned out. I might've cried a little, but alas, that is the pain of choosing to write Assassination Classroom. I honestly want to continue this because I absolutely hate leaving things on a sad note, so let me know what you guys think about doing a few more parts. Honestly, I have a whole plot planned out that I'm so tempted to write.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoyed our little sad moment with Karma.
> 
> Fun Fact: Reader had the code-name 'Kitten Eyes' because back in junior high they always seemed to have an innocent expression on their face.


End file.
